gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ho “Sonny” Seun (The Chinese Connection)
Ho “Sonny” Seun is a Chinese Mafia/Street Racer apart of Huang Lees Triads Gang. He is a minor Antagonist in Need For Speed:Most Wanted and a supporting character in GTA: The Chinese Connection. History and early life Sonny was born to his wealthy father white step-father Tom Richmond And Chinese Mother Chun Seung in Alderney. His step-father, a wealthy real estate agent, spoiled Ho dirty, and gave him driving lessons when he was younger. His brother Li Seun gave him the name sonny after sonny corleone from The Godfather due to Sonny’s hot temper and player mentality. Li was introduced to the Triads at a young age via his father Chen Seun and brother. He was also introduced to street racing and the night life scene. As such during his high school years he spent mostly street racing, or casual sex in night clubs with women. Eventually, using his dads wealth, he turned his Vapid GTI into a street racing machine and moved to Rockport Illinois in order to make a name for himself. Events of Need For Speed Most Wanted. In Rockport, Sonny gained enough street racing cred to be the number 15th blacklist racer, a list of the Most Wanted Street racers in Rockport. However he was soon challenged by the protagonist of The game and bumped off the blacklist as quickly as he came on. He then began a sexual relationship with the number 7th blacklist member, a Japanese racer named Kira “Kaze” Nakazato. Both attended the final street race between The Hero and Razor Callahan. They, along with all other blacklist racers except for the hero,who escaped town,were arrested. Ho And his girlfriend were bailed out by his brother and both moved back to Liberty City. Events of The Chinese Connection Sonny,Kaze,And Li moved back to Liberty And Li and Sonny began working for Huang Lee after Huang took over. Li was in charge of the illegal poker games, and business fronts, while Sonny was put in charge of the street races. Unfortunately for sonny, he and his girlfriends drug and betting problems lead to many owed debts. In order to prove his driving skills, Main protagonist Ryo Wantannabe was put in a race against Kaze and sonny, defeating them both. Kaze then began an affair with Ryo unbeknownst to Sonny. Sonny introduced Ryo to the street racing world of Liberty City, And is charge of all street races, along with Need for Speed Characters Rachel,Nikki,Samantha,and the protagonist of Most Wanted and Carbon here given the name Kenny Watson. Later he recruits Ryo to kill some loan sharks that he owes money two. Later,he accidentally bets his dads infernus in a bet, and lost, forcing Ryo to kill the The bet winner and take back Sonny’s dads car. Kaze is kidnapped by Yakuza members in order to intimidate the Triads, so Sonny,Li, And Huang Kill the yakuza members and rescue Kaze. After this, Sonny, And Li are available as friends to hang out with. Sonny is also sometimes seen in Maissonete 9 and bahamma mammas partying as an NPC. Events of Multiplayer. In multiplayer,Sonny and the other NFS are still in charge of the street races. Sonny also enlists the aid of the online protagonist to kill Yakuza members who destroyed his dads car. In doing so,the online protagonist enters a sexual relationship with Sonny’s mom,Chun, with Sonny once again not knowing. Sonny is also seen in the night clubs in multiplayer. Mission Apperances Welcome to LC You Wanna Race Bro? GTA Races(15 Total) Hammerhead(Boss) Daddy’s little boy(boss) Race King(Boss) Girl Troubles(Boss) Assasination Natuon The Brothers Seuns Kamikaze Bagpipes from Baghdad Truths revealed The Big Prelude Amends Trivia Is voiced by Sung Kang, who is most famous for playing Han in The Fast and the furious series, a Japanese street racer, despite playing a Chinese Character. Was intended to be the main antagonist Cannot be killed during street races, even if bus car explodes. Can be seen having sex with Kaze in The Maissonete 9 bathroom or Li’s garage before the mission “You Wanna Race Bro?” According to Kaze, Sonny defeats the Asian Stereotype by having a rather large penis. (The same goes for Li and Ryo, who she has cheated on sonny with) Sonny isn’t very bright as,despite clearly seeing Kaze giving Ryo a Blowjob, he passes it off as her tying his shoes. Has a running gag of wanting an incestous relationship with his mom. Had Sex with DJ Ivy in a Amusement Park bathroom. His Vapid GTI can be unlocked after beating all street races. It is the fastest car in the game. Category:Characters in The Chinese Connection